It Started With A Kiss
by Infinity-Destroier of dots
Summary: this story is my first but don't be afraid to leave a bad review you just need to backup all your statement's. and rated m because i felt like it yo
1. the begginning of something good

This is a story of happyness and sad ness its my first but i hope you like it.

The rain was pouring on the dark and stormy night. a lone man is in a cave ( cliche i know right) waiting for something interesting to come by. He's been lonely and miserble ever since his parents died by the hands of a nidoking pack. He suddenly hear's foot steps and he yell's " Who's there? show yourself," and at that moment he wished he hadn't said a word. because what came out scared him half to death.

what came out was an angry lucario. The lucario hated humans' because its entire family was captured by them and she was left there, alone and sad , learning to fight for her food. the moment that the lucario spotted the human it went into a rage. the man was curious and scared but had a terrified look on his face. the lucario steps forward and says " filthy human get out of my home or i will rip you to shreds,". of course when the lucario said this its sent the man into a cowering position. he crys out to her " please don't kill me i was just taking shelter from the rain, i didn't know this place belonged to you. I sware I'll leave after the rain stops,". that still didn't convince the lucario and it says " Nice try, but it won't work, I know you trainers and you're all the same you see a rare pokemon and you capture with your tourcher ball's,". the man stops crying and looks at the lucario with a confused look. " you think i'm a trainer, im not a trainer nor will i ever be one . i don't make pokemon do stuff that i won't so i don't have to. i love and charish all pokemon and i help them when they need help." the lucario had it's ear's down "oh I didn't know," The lucario says clearly a girl now that you can hear her voice without a mixture of rage" i'm sorry to lash like that i just have a bad history with humans'," the lucario then walks over and sits next to the man to try and comfort him." it's ok but you got to remember just one human is mean it doesn't mean all of them are mean. the rain kept going all through the night so the man asked if he could sleep in the cave with the lucario just for the night so he can leave in the morning when it should stop. the lucario takes sometime to think about and then agree's but one condition. he has to sleep away from the lucario. the man agreed to the term and says that its more than fair.

That night the lucario awakens in a cold sweat. she feels a tingly sensation near her nether regions'. she looks over to Alex (thats the guys name) and thinks ' oh no you have got to be kidding me , its flaring up becuase of him. whatever' so she get's up and then walks over to Alex ( i think you know where this is going) and then she lays down next to him trying to fall no avail so she gets up and runs for an hour and then comes back to the cave and cuddle's up to alex and falls asleep

The next morning alex wakes up to something humping his leg. he looks down to see the lucario , asleep, humping his leg. he gently shakes her awake and says " i just met you so i don't you humping my ok," and with that the lucario wakes up and blushes when she realises her dream wasn't exactly a dream. she then ask's why he's so close to her and then realises she moved towards him. Alex looks out side and sees that it has cleared up. He gets up and thank's the lucario for letting him stay the night. when he was just about to leave he hears wimpering coming from behind him. he turns to see the lucario begging for him to stay. he said that he had to go because it was his birthday and he wanted to make home on time for birthday brunch she wimper's but then thinks of something. she asked him if she could go with him and alex says ok.

later he asks' what the lucario's name was. she said she didn't have one. alex asked if she wanted a name and her face lit up... literally they were sitting by the fire pit at home when as soon as he asked that his mom lit the fire... but she was happy and said yes " ok how about kari." the lucario say's ok and is so over joyed he kissed his cheek and sent him into an embrace. she had done this absent mindedly but she still did it and he was suprised at first but hug her back

this is chapter i hope you liked it i might upload another chapter depending on the reviews i get


	2. confession

please review

The next moring Alex woke up to Kari humping his leg again. He lightly nudged her and said "would you stop doing that. " Kari wakes up and notices that she again had that burning feeling in her hind quarters. she looks up at Alex and apologises with a heavy blush. Alex says " it's ok we all get horny in our sleep at one point in our life. why do you keep doing that?". " Promise you be disgusted and throw me out?"ask's kari. "yes i promise," replies Alex. kari then says in a nervous yet firm tone "it's mating season and my heat is flaring up,". "oh...OH!," alex then goes to get dressed and turn's kari and gives her a big hug.

later that day the two decided to go for a walk and kari is a little excited when alex says that there was going to be a surpirse. little did she know what was going to happen on the way. the two were walking along in silence when suddenly they hear a bush turned around quick to try and see what was but nothing was there so they continue walk. then they hear it again only this time kari had an aura sphere charged and ready anad she shot it at the bush. a loud yell came out from the bush and suddenly a lucario falls forward. "why were you following us," asks kari . the lucario , male, gets up and says " i was following you because i notice a certain smell and decided to follow my nose, then i came across you and realised what it was.". " thats great but just leave and don't bother us again or else," says kari. " or else what?" the lucario asked smuggly. instead of tell him kari just charged to aura sphere's and and the lucario says "oh ok good enough for me," then runs like hell.

It started to get darker so they decided to camp out. when both kari and alex were asleep ( they were cuddling because kari decided to move again) the lucario from earlier came back and picked kari up without waking her or alex. when the lucario had been far enough from alex that if someone screamed alex wouldn't have heard he tied kari up. when he was done tieing her up he gagged her and slapped her awake. she thought that its alex playing around until se realized she was tied up. the lucario says "oooo look at this i can have my way with you now and you can't do a thing about it." "mmmphf mmphf mmm mmphf," kari tried saying through the gag." oh give it up its your will will only be in vein. now time for some lovin'," the lucario said in a lustful voice. kari's because saucers when he said that and she tried desperatly to escaped but it didn't work. then she remember a move that was unique to her that only she could do ... fire fang. so just as he was aobut to start she used fire fang and burnt through the gag. "HELP ALEX HELLLPPPP!," kari screamed. she yelled so loud that the lucario was on the ground covering his ear. the lucario knew that alex was going to end up coming intime so he got into fighting stance. only to be held back by a psychic barrier ( kari knew she could use psychic but she needs concentration in order to do so and thats why she hadn't done that before) and kari unties the knots holding her to the tree. she starts kicking the crap out of the lucario on the ground when alex came . he asked her what happened but stops mid sentence when he sees the ropes. he realises that the lucario tried to rape kari and start to shake with pure rage and lets out the loudest yell ever. kari stops and turns to see alex sorounded with a fire red aura. alex then kicks the lucario in his balls so hard that the lucario coughs them up. he then yells " don't you ever try to touch her again... do you hear me,". the lucario is scared as hell at this moment and says " ok ok ok ok sorry i won't do it again," and the lucario then fainted out of fear. kari asked alex why he got so inraged ( just a heads up alex likes kari and kari likes alex [by like i mean love]) , alex knew then that he could no longer keep it a secret and decide to tell kari about he loves her and all that crap... afterwards he expected her to laugh or run away but she did neither . she just kissed him and that surprised him at first but mellowed out after and deepened the kiss with his tongue. when they stopped for air says " that as great,". they walked back to where they were camping and kari told alex why her heat was flaring. after that alex decided to help with that. if you know what i mean

chapter two is done yessssssssss


	3. The spoiler with spoiler spoiler

chapteer three yayayayayayayayay i'll try to space the chapters more

The next morning Kari woke up with a different type of pain in her lower regions . She got worried because she thought it could have been something alot worse than what it then she remembered that she lost her virginity just yesterday and that is was bound to hurt afterwards. she looked over and saw that alex was still asleep. She then began to gently nudge him awake. he stirred slightly and openned his eyes

"morning beautiful," he said in a seductive manner. he got up and got dressed (he wasn't dressed because of last night)."morning, sleep well?" Kari asked in an undescibebly awkward tone as memories of last night crawled into her mind. she smiled to herself because of her thought's. when Alex was dressed he went over to Kari and planted one on her."so you wanna go finish our walk,". Kari gave a confused look but then rememdered that before they stopped to rest (and the other events wink wink) they were on a walk and that Alex had a surprise for her."yeah and i remember you saying something about a surprise," replied Kari in an impatient tone." well wait and you'll find out what the surprise is,"

Later after entering the town they went to a store (im not telling what the store sells or what the name of it is yet because thats part of the surprise and the surprise is for everyone except for 3 people ... Me,Myself, and I)Kari just went wide eye when she saw the place and the inside was better. It had so many different *spoiler* and they were *spoiling* the *spoiler * and *spoiler**spoiler**spoiler**spoiler**spoiler**spoiler**spoiler**spoiler**spoiler**spoiler**spoiler**spoiler**spoiler**spoiler**spoiler**spoiler**spoiler**spoiler* bar of *spoiler*


	4. The longest chapter by like 17 letters

now in this chapter i am going to tell you what the store was aka what it sold

"It's just so awesome being in here,"Kari said after picking out a poké doll

(it was a lucario, go figure) and adding a little super hero outfit to it."I knew you'd like it," Alex said in a cheery tone. After they were done shopping Kari was acting a bit strangly but being that she could hide it pretty well Alex didnt find out.' Oh no i thought i got rid of this feeling, he did it that one time to help me but if i ask again he'll think i'm just a sex crazed lucario' Kari thought after she felt a familiar burning sensation near her hind quarters. Kari was moving around like crazy trying to ignore the feeling. this, however, caught Alexes eye and when he asked what was the matter, Kari just responed with a blush and turning away."Is your heat acting up again?" Asked Alex." Y-y-yes, s-s-s-sorr-y-y," Kari replied nervously hoping he wouldn't flip out and beat her up.

"There is nothing to be sorry about its just nature telling you to find a proper mate... if you want we could go find one for you," Alex said in the nicest tone ever course when he said this Kari's face lit up and when she realised she was showing this much excitement she blushed and turned away so Alex couldn't see." R-r-really, you would do that , for me?" Kair asked in , again, a nervous manner."Of course i will, i hate to see you go through pain or something that will stop you from sleeping over it,"Alex repied in another polite tone ,however , this time his voice showed his concern."Thank you, Alex!" Kari said in a happy tone .

so off they went in search of a lucario mate for Kari but the had to make sure it wasn't the lucario who raped her( which was easy to do considering he was probably the only one without any balls[ from when alex totally rage quit on the lucario]). Kari kept telling Alex that the lucario's they found weren't what she was looking for and finally they had to setup up camp. As ALex was setting up the tent and fire Kari kept sending him "signals" but Alex was too stupid to realize.

That night Kari awoke again in a cold swet ( she took sleeping pills that they had bought early but i took it out becuase it was basicly a paragraph of filler) and looked over to Alex with lust in her eyes. She quickly got out of the tent because if she didn't she would have jumped him. She went on walking (i think you know what is going to happen [bow-chicka-wow-wow]). when she got to a clearing she got started.( for all thoughs idiot that don't know what she is doing she's fingering herself so she can take the edge off of the heat,it will still be there but it won't be as bad.)Kari got to work on herself trying to keep her moans soft and quiet so that Alex won't wake up. She thought she was doing good at hiding it until she heard a bush shake and twig snap and someone wispering a curse at the twig. Kari Knew immediatly that it was alex and so she tried to hide hoping that he was just out to pee and didn't to disturb any of the pokemon that were sleeping. she was dead wrong because when she ran Alex thought she was running away and came in to the clearing with an understanding look which only made Kari go out of the bush

" You must think im some kind of montser and that i should go away right?" Kari asked in the most idiotic tone ever ( i just had to say that because it would have been the only time in the story...i think)." I would never think that or any less of you... truth is i kinda like you," Alex said in a tone that was indescribable to im not going to describe it because i can't."what do you mean?" Kari asked in a curious tone ( man they change tone alot)."i-i-i-i k-kinda l-l-ove y-y-you," Alex said stuttering more then a drunk guy on trial in a court ."what? oh Alex i love you too," Kari responded in a happy tone

"really because when i was setting up the fire you looked like you mad about something,"Alex stated because he was unable to catch a signal when he saw one."No stupid," Kari with a giggle to show she was kidding around" i was sending you signals that, if you caught on, would've gotten you laid,". "oh...OH,"Alex said in a normal to surprised tone. "so... shall we?" asked Kari. "only if you want too," Alex replied as if he needed too. "oh and you never said if you loved me back, even though i never asked." Alex said. " Of course i love you, your epic," Kari said.

Well thats the fourth chapter. also you know what most people learn on xbox live?. you that alot of 12year olds have had sex with your mother


	5. a little short but it's good

Yeah i decided to skip on the lemon becuase well you're all perverted for wanting... no offence becuase i really wanted to write it but i suck at it and also typing anything that is related in any manner to the word penis makes me feel like an idiot and i laugh... any way enjoy this chapter. and i just realised i said tourcher ball's in chapter 1 and i laughed like hell i'm still laughing

That morning Alex and Kari woke up in an embrace. Kari Blushed , out of instinct, but quickly remembered the events of the previouse night. "I love you," Kari whispered to Alex( i didn't use ssaid so its a slight improvement). "I love you, too my sweet little angle," Alex replied in the most romantic tone known to mankind. Kari blushed harder then before ( hehe... harder) when she heard this statement. "You just love to blush don't you?" Alex questioned in a curiouse tone. It wasn't that Kari loved to blush it's just that she was so easily embaressed."Only when I'm with you," She lied. " Well we better get Moving before a Rattata finds us out here and eats me alive and vigoursly rapes you," Alex stated with a serious face on. "You're kidding, right?" Kari asked with an expression that had shown she was scared and surprised. "No," Alex said blantly. "Okay then I'll just pack our stuff up for you so we can leave as fast as possible," Insisted Kari. Then with lightning like speed Kari grabbed everything and packed it up. "That was Extreme Speed, wasn't it?" Alex Asked in a curious tone ( if you haven't noticed yet alex get so curious all the time that one of his characteristic are curious ). " Yes ,It was, How did you know?" Kari asked with a questioning/frightening glare. "I'm just that epic," Alex replied in an epic tone.

Later on they were discussing whether or not to go on a journey all the other regions ( incase you're the dumbest idiot ever and don't know they're in the sinnoh region then you need help). Alex won the arguement with a little "persuading" and he decided on going on a journey. Kari said he cheated by using his charm to his advantage which made Alex quickly reply " You cheated by being too cute," to which made Kari slug him and thank him for being a cheating gentleman.( this is just filler because i don't know what to write...). So off they went fto Alex's house to inform his mum( yes i am british but i am also a bit racist because of the family i grew up in and i don't like cheese if it's just plain cheese) that they were leaving on the journey. She had already suspected that happen and had a bag already packed ( or should i say bags because she had like 15 pouches on the 4 bags... each) . Just before they were out the door Alex's mum tackled him to the ground with "please do go's" and "i love you so much"'s.

When they were out of Alexes mum ( she was waving good bye after her son kicked her off of him) Alex called her a loone and Kari called Alexes mum an idiot giving Alex an idea. He tackled Kari to the ground playfully while giving her a passionate kiss. They continued walking for 2 days straigh and then decided to make camp at a clearing in the forest. They pitched a tent set out the air mattress and fell asleep.

The morning they woke up in an embrace and decided on a little fun to make the trip interesting.


	6. NOW THIS IS A STORY ALL ABOUT HOW MY PO

The next morning, Alex and Kari awoke in a tight embrace. Of course, being the early bird he is, Alex woke up first. When he woke up, he turned to Kari, kissed her on the forhead, and whispered "Good morning, my love." To which Kari stirred in her sleep, slowly coming to concious...consiou? conshus? idk...conciousness, and looked up at Alex. "Good morning, handsome" Kari said in a tired tone, giving Alex a kiss.

When they got up, Alex got dressed, and Kari went to a nearby lake, cleansing her fur of "White Paint"...While she was getting finished up with her "bidness" Alex decided to watch her, enjoying the show, if you know what i mean...he played with himself, GOD can't you understand ANYTHING? because honestly, i had to have like 3 people tell me exactly what that meant...anyways back to the story... When Kari had finished, she turned to see Alex pleasuring himself. When he saw that she noticed him, he fainted.

When he came too, he was in a pokécenter, with his right arm strapped down, but only his right arm. When the nurse came into to see him, he asked "Why is it that only my right arm is held down?". To which the nurse replied "Your lucario told us you were right handed, and how you fainted. Don't try that in here, or you'll get shot. in da face." Scared out of his mind he agreed not to do it, but yelled "WHERE THE FUCK IS KARI?". The nurse walked up to him, slapped him, and scolded him for yelling, then politely asked who kari was. "My lucario" he answers in a strained tone. "Oh, why didn't you say so? She's right here" Replied the nurse, who turned 90 degrees, so that Alex could see kari. 

"what the fuck? how could i not see here? you were moving all over the place." Alex said. Then out of nowhere, a vulpix jumps on his bed, and starts licking his face. "Ew, GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!" yelled Alex. Kari calmly walked over to the other side of the bed, and started to pet the vulpix. "I saw her on the way to the center, and i thought ' oh how cute, I WANT IT!' then i brought it...err...her here," stated Kari, the whole time a crazy grin was plastered on her face. "CAN WE KEEP 'ER, CAN WE KEEP 'ER?" Asked Kari. "Yes, just please, get her off of me!" yelled Alex, but when he said this, the vulpix got a little turned on, and turned around, and sat on his face. Alex, being the in-experienced moron that he is, didn't know what to do.

OUT OF NOWHERE, a Red rock came flying through the roof, hitting the vulpix, and effectively knocking her off his face. When she got up, she started to glow. Then her form began to change, and munipulate. Soon, what was infront of them was no longer a vulpix, but rather, and mighty ninetales. Who was still horny, and being alot bigger now, she nearly sufficated Alex by sitting on his face. While all this was happening, the nurse was yelling "BITCH, IMMA POP A CAP IN YO' ASS!". Kari just punched the nurse once she had said this, then falcon punched her while she was down.

"This is so weird!" Alex mumbled, while the ninetales on top of him was beginning to pant.

End, I know, it sucked, sue me...wait no please don't i havea a wife and kids...okay would you believe a wife?...would you believe a girlfrend?...would you believe chuck norris with a beebee gun? 


End file.
